narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sargon
|image name=HunabKu.gif |english=The Kings |unnamed team=No |kanji=サルゴン |romaji=Šarru-kīnu |literal=The Great Kings |other=The Council of the End, Ones Whole Rule Above In Shadow |affiliations=Kagerō Village, Takumi Village, Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Yumegakure, Sunagakure, Kusagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Uzushiogakure, Getsugakure, Takigakure, Otogakure, Tanigakure, Yukigakure, Hoshigakure, Land of Fire, Land of Iron, Land of Lightning, Land of Wind, Land of Water, Land of Earth |leaders=Asu Rashoujin~Emperor, Garyo Kanakura~President, Hojo Senryo~High Council Member, Daiochan Tokisada~High Council Member |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Sargon (Šarru-kīnu, The Great King) is a group composed of at least 13 different leaders of the world. Asu has told his members all over the shinobi world that their main goal is to establish a with each of his 13 Sargon High Council members ruling a section of the shinobi world, with Asu himself as emperor and ushering the world into a new age, . Each member of this mysterious organization holds, some sort of standing within the shinobi world, this is the most profound way to rule a country, from the inside. Some high ranking members includes , , and other influential members of the shinobi world. This, is the main reason why this organization is so powerful, is that they are able to rule he shinobi world from the shadows, unseen and unopposed, the hidden empire. Originally, it was an organization devoted to the study and practice of the occult, metaphysics, and paranormal activities. History In the Beginning In a age long past, there was a need for a world advancement, because at that time, their was no social hierarchy as far as class separation based on societal contributions. The one who would lead this advancement would be the , Asu Rashoujin. Sargon was originally founded by Asu ages before the start of the series and consisted of famous, powerful and easily brainwashed shinobi and samurai at that time to establish a one world leader with a unified army and monetary system under their direction. Asu insisted that the rest of Sargon's members that their actions were meant only to aid himself in creating "peace". Asu along with his thirteen conspirators had the goal of remodeling the globe into their fashion. Asu believed that since he was trained under the ways of the , specifically the Astral Plane, that he had the right to rule of the globe and all its undertakings as their was not a human alive who could match his skills single handedly. Thusly, he considered himself a god and was the worshipped by the ignorant, because of his profound abilities. Early Days In its early days, the Arakawa Clan one of the most wealthiest clans in the world at the time, financed Sargon's operation and every war since then, beginning with the perennial battle between the Eastern and Western halves of the world, has been promoted by Sargon operating under various names and guises. I say under various names and guises because after the Sargon was exposed and became notorious, Asu and his partners began to operate under various other names. In the Shinobi World, immediately after The Battle of Ashlultum, they set up what they called the "Shinobi Council of a New Dawn," commonly referred to as the SCOAND, and this SCOAND is actually the Sargon in the Shinobi World and its hierarchy. This marked the beginning of the period that would later be known as the Golden Age of Sargon. This campaign was a mammoth operation on an inconceivable scale and complexity that involved thousands to millions of personnel, and it is perhaps true that only a mind such as Asu's could have had a hope of successfully comprehending and executing it. In order to manifest this conquest Sargon's forces were divided up into an expanding and frequently reconfigured series priory's-- semi-autonomous sub groups assigned to make war in the Emperor, Asu's name. entrusted to seek out the enslaved and destroy the alien under their own sway. After the Battle of Ashlultum The masterminds in control of the original Sargon, but to conceal that fact, most of them changed their original family names to new clan names such as the , and the . Asu wanted to have complete ultimate world domination so that he could impose his twisted ideology on how the world would be better if it were under his control. Using the lie that his objective was to bring about a one-world government to enable those with mental ability to govern the world and prevent all wars in the future. In short, using the words: "peace on earth" as his bait, exactly as that same bait as: "peace" was used by the later on, Asu financed, I repeat, by the Arakawa Clan, recruited some 20,000 paid followers. These included the most intelligent shinobi, village leaders in their specific professional fields. Which includes, mercenaries, and hunter-nin. Seven Star Sword Alliance Asu then established The Seven Star Sword Alliance; Large Temples to be their secret headquarters. The main features of the Rashoujin plan of operation required his Sargon members to do the following things to help them to accomplish their purpose: The use of monetary bribery to obtain control of men already in high places in the various of levels of all shinobi hierarchy and other fields of endeavor. Once influential persons had fallen for the lies, deceits, and temptations of Sargon they were to be held in bondage by application of political and other forms of blackmail, threats of public exposure and even death to themselves and loved members of their families. All influential people trapped into coming under the control of Asu and Sargon, plus the students who had been specially educated and trained, were to be used as agents and placed behind the scenes of all villages as and specialists so they would advise the Kage and Daimyo to adopt policies which would in the long run serve the secret plans of Sargon one ruler and bring about the destruction of the shinobi villages they were elected or appointed to serve. Which includes the way that each village "trains" their younger shinobi and the missions that they are placed upon. Goals Main Goals Asu has stated that the main goal of Sargon is to spread and enforce the One Ruler concept upon the Shinobi World. But in order to accomplish that task Asu will have his organization complete the following tasks which are not allocated a time constraint: #To establish a One Ruler concept with a unified village and monetary system under their direction. The One Ruler concept began to set up its headquarters after the , for they realized the need for a belief inherent in mankind must have an outlet and, therefore, set up a "headquarters" to channel that belief in the direction they desired. #To bring about the utter destruction of all shinobi identity and their "shinobi way", which was a primary consideration if the concept of a One Ruler concept was to work. #To establish the ability to control of each and every person through means of a massive mind control technique by using the dark chakra of Asu's Almagamation Technique. #To bring about the end to all industrialization and the production of shinobi villages and missions. Unemployable in the major villages, in the wake of this industrial destruction, will become statistics in the elimination of the "excess population" announced by Asu. #To suppress all shinobi advancement except for those deemed beneficial by Sargon. #To cause. by means of limited wars in the advanced villages, by means of starvation and diseases in the smaller villages. #To weaken the moral fiber of the nation and to demoralize shinobi in the labor class by creating mass unemployment. As jobs dwindle due to the post industrial zero growth policies introduced by Sargon, the report envisages demoralized and discouraged workers resorting to violence. The youth of the land will be encouraged to rebel against the status quo, thus undermining and eventually destroying the family unit. #To keep people everywhere from deciding their own destinies by means of one created crisis after another and then "managing" such crises. This will confuse and demoralize the population to the extent where faced with too many choices, apathy on a massive scale will result. #To cause a total collapse of the world's economies and engender total political chaos. #To take control of all foreign and domestic policies of the Eastern and Western half's of the shinobi world. #To penetrate and subvert all governments, and work from within them to destroy the sovereign integrity of the nations represented by them. Wardrobe Sargon members wear traditional shinobi uniforms for their positions. All members in the lower sects show no affiliation to their comrades or respective village about the organization they are in. The lower sects are only identifiable by the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel technique on their wrist or other body parts however, they are usually covered anyways as this to conceal their allegiance from the general public because it may raise unwanted suspicions. However, the heads of the 13 noble clans wear a unique ring bestowed with Asu’s power of manipulation and corruption; this is done so that his clan heads remain at their position unopposed. For high council meetings with the emperor and the president, they typically wear black hooded robes with the Sargon emblem on the right breast, they have also been known to wear snow white robes as well. The robes are lined with crimson silk and are double breasted. As for the president of Sargon, Garyo wears a traditional daimyo outfit or a hitatare during these special meetings. Oath to Asu and to Sargon This oath is administered to all members of the Sargon, organization. The oath is usually done within office of a High Council member. The oaths are administered by a high ranking Sargon member to the initiate. Rarely, does the or the President initiate the oaths to their subordinates. This is the enigmatic oath as follows... *Initiate "I, _______, do in the presence of the Sargon High Council and of this Worshipful Assembly of Priory Presidents, promise and declare that I will not at any time hereafter, by any act or circumstance whatsoever, directly or indirectly, write, print, cut, mark, publish, discover, reveal, or make known, any part or parts of the trade secrets, privileges, or counsels of the Sargon Order, which I may have known at any time, or at any time hereafter shall be made known unto me." "The penalty for breaking this great oath shall be the loss of my life. That I shall be branded with the mark of the Traitor and slain according to ancient custom by being throttled, that my body shall be buried in the rough sands of the sea a cable’s length from the shore where the tide regularly ebbs and flows twice in the twenty-four hours, so that my soul shall have no rest by night or by day." "I furthermore promise and declare that I will, when opportunity present, make and wage relentless war, secretly or openly, against all who oppose Sargon, as I am directed to do, to extirpate and exterminate them from the face of the whole earth; and that I will spare neither age, sex or condition; and that I will hang, waste, boil, flay, strangle and bury alive these infamous heretics, rip up the stomachs and wombs of their women and crush their infants’ heads against the walls, in order to annihilate forever their execrable race." "That when the same cannot be done openly, I will secretly use the poisoned cup, the strangulating wire or the steel of the kunai regardless of the honor, rank, dignity, or authority of the person or persons, whatever may be their condition in life, either public or private, as I at any time may be directed so to do by any agent of the Sargon." “In confirmation of which, I hereby dedicate my life, my soul and all my corporal powers, and with this kunai which I now receive, I will subscribe my name written in my own blood, in testimony thereof; and should I prove false or weaken in my determination, may my brethren and fellow soldiers of the Order of Sargon cut off my hands and my feet, and my throat from ear to ear, my belly opened and sulfur burned therein, with all the punishment that can be inflicted upon me on earth and my soul be tortured by demons in an eternal hell forever!" *Superior (Asu, Garyo, or one of the Sargon High Council members) “You will now rise to your feet and I will instruct you in the way necessary to make yourself known to any member of Sargon belonging to this rank.” Ruinous Ones Time and again throughout history, the minds of man have proven fertile soil for the seeds of corruption by Chaos. There are certain dark powers abroad in the shinobi world that seduce the weak and foolish into their damnable service. These ageless beings, their names unspeakable, prey upon mankind’s needs and desires. With honeyed words, forbidden knowledge, bloody rites and festering secrets they lure humanity to become their slaves. Some within the empire choose to worship these Dark Gods. The ways of these Chaos Cults are many. Some meet in clandestine rituals of sacrifice and incantation. Others are foolish scholars, meddling with powers beyond their ken. Others still are organizations, companies or political groups drunk with power gained through pacts with unspeakable creatures of the other world. Perhaps worst of all are the instances of entire villages that worship the Chaos Gods through ignorance or choice. The Sargon organization known for its might, mass of members, its financial undertaking and their deadliest secret weapon; the Ruinous Powers. The Ruinous Powers have existed purportedly since the dawn of time and are powerful entities that inhabit and control the other dimension that underlies all physical reality that is created and sustained by the emotions and collective desires of every sentient being in the shinobi world. Although they are considered “god-like” beings similar to the tailed beasts, the Ruinous Ones are by their nature monomaniacal and completely single-minded since they are formed entirely of a single emotion or concept. The Ruinous Ones are dependent upon the mental, spiritual, and physical emotions of mortal creatures, especially the masses of humanity, for their power and continued existence. Asu Rashoujin was told about the Ruinous Powers from Gaoh Minazuki along with their history, abilities, and their impact on the shinobi world. Over time, Asu used his abilities of corruption to seal each Ruinous Power under his command. Unlike tailed beasts, the Ruinous Ones are able to donate their chakra to the shinobi who knows of them and worships them which are the different Priory's of Sargon. The Ruinous only grow in power through the actions and thoughts of mortals. Those who worship the Ruinous Ones, and behave in a way that feeds it, are rewarded with strange "gifts," extraordinary powers or rather given a huge boost in chakra. This same power, coupled with Asu's power, gives Sargon members a huge boost in all physical traits and natural skills. Though in the capture process for Geryon, numerous Sargon initiates for killed in battle against him. It was only until Asu showed up and corrupted the beast into his submission. Global Currency One thing stands out in the world of Sargon is that, they believe money is what makes the world go round. If you have money, you can do anything. Money is "God", and it is worshipped and served. Even after these families accumulate more than can be spent, these devotees continue selling their souls for this false but powerful god. Some folks said that Money is the god of our time and Sargon is the prophet. It has been said all roads lead to Rome, however it could be said all paths of investigation lead to Sargon. It is estimated that Sargon controls more than half of the shinobi worlds wealth. It is speculated that Sargon owns over twice the amount of the purchasing parity which is at around 25,000,000,000,000¥. So this makes their total wealth 50,000,000,000,000¥ which isn't hard to believe, since they have been around from the first wars and funded every war since then. Their manipulation of the global currency has shifted Sargon into the age of supremacy. Their has not been any organization to date, that has achieved the feats that Sargon has accomplished so far. They issue out currency to all of the Great Nations, in order to keep them under their watchful eye. In this way, they influence the lives of every shinobi on the planet. Creation and Conception I wanted to create and visualize an ancient organization that has existed long before the . If it has been around that long, it undoubtedly has its hands in nearly every aspect of the shinobi world. I wanted to introduce the fact that this sole organization, single-handedly influenced all major wars in shinobi history, not only that, but funded them as well for over a millennia. As the saying goes "If you can take control of a village’s wealth, civil unrest will soon follow." That is what the emperor, Asu, wishes to cause, civil unrest and suppression of all shinobi advancement and to demolish the concept of individualism. This organization is more than just a few S-Ranked criminals like most organizations in the shinobi world, which rely on each individuals . This involves only the highest and most influential personnel, government officials, daimyo, shogun and Kage alike. Unknown to the rest of the organization, Sargon members consists of the High Council Members, the president Garyo Kanakura and the Emperor, Asu Rashoujin only, as they are the original kings and founders. Trivia *Sargon's main theme is Azazel's Theme from Tekken 6 *Sargon has influenced numerous smaller organizations within their rank, i.e. . *Just as the Tailed Beasts fueled Akatsuki's main goal, the legendary Ruinous Ones pay a major part in Sargon. Category:SahaTo Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Empire Category:Organization